


Unbreakable

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all thought she was Unbreakable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

Prompt: Unbreakable

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Characters: Buffy Summers, Angel, Willow Rosenberg, Joyce Summers

Pairing: none

Summary: They all thought she was Unbreakable.

People thought that Buffy Summers was unbreakable, but that couldn't have been father from the truth. The truth was that they'd just never seen her break. When she'd killed Angel, she spent an entire summer in LA breaking. After Joyce died, she'd only let herself break a night when she was alone, and always put herself back together by morning. She's really been broken after Willow had pulled her back from the dead, but nobody really seemed to notice.

They all thought she was unbreakable, but she was already broken beyond repai


End file.
